Trouble Maker Innoncent
by AfreyJ
Summary: Kim Jaejoong,namja cantik pembuat onar. Dimanapun berada, selalu ada tingkahnya yg membuat orang kalang kabut/.. Omo dia sexy sekali /Oops ini lucu oppa, makin 'membesar' /.. WOI, JAEJOONG, cepat kembalikan seragam yeojayang kau pakai/YUNJAE
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble Maker Innoncent**

Tittle: Trouble Maker Innoncent

Author : Afreylia Jung (AfreyJ)

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung (Shim) Changmin

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Kim (choi) Seunghyun

Kim Jiyoung

others

Pair : **Yunjae**, Yoosu, and others

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, School Life, Mpreg

Summary : Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja cantik pembuat onar. Dimanapun dia berada selalu ada tingkahnya yang membuat orang kalang kabut. Apalagi di tambah dengan kepolosannya lengkaplah sudah. / .. Omo, dia sexy sekali../ .. Hei, lihat! dia kesini../ .. Oppa, mau kutemani../ oops, ini lucu oppa, hihihi makin 'membesar'/ Woi.. Kim jaejoong jangan kabur, cepat kembalikan seragam yeoja yang kau pakai kepada temanmu, sekarang!../ aishh menyusahkan.. sepertinya aku harus pergi, annyeong oppa../ MWO.. j-j-jadi d-d-dia itu Kim jaejoong, si trouble maker sexy itu/ OMO... bagaimana ini 'adik ku' menegang.. / hei, Jaejoong KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, jangan lari/ KYAAAAAAA/

Disclaimer : this story is mine. Kalau cast milik orang tua dan agensinya masing-masing. Tapi khusus yunho dia milik jaejoong seorang. Semua milik YME.

**Warning! This story is Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, **

**Male pregnancy (Mpreg), typo(s).**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Ok!**

**Happy reading!**

Matahari bersinar cukup terang di awal pagi ini. Membuat orang – orang bangun lebih awal dan bersemangat untuk memulai aktifitasnya. Namun hal ini tidak berlaku untuk seorang namja cantik yang masih asyik bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Bahkan jam beker yang berbunyi nyaring tak mampu membangunkannya. Membuat sang hyung, satu – satunya orang yang tinggal dengannya menghela nafasnya. Jika bertanya – tanya, kemanakah kedua orang tua kakak beradik itu. Jawabannya adalah mereka tinggal di Paris, namun mereka tetap memperhatikan perkembangan anaknya setiap harinya. Sehingga kakak adik itu tidak kekurangan kasih sayang.

Sang Hyung – Kim Seunghyun a.k.a TOP – memutar otaknya melihat sang adik – Kim Jaejoong – masih asyik dengan dunia mimpinya. Tiba – tiba dia menyeringai setan dan terkekeh pelan. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mengambil jam beker dan mengatur volumenya menjadi maksimal kemudian di letakkan nya di atas tubuh Jaejoong yang terbuntal selimut.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING G

KRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGG KREUuunggggg...

"MWOOYAA...!"

Top menggeram kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ia mengira adiknya akan langsung bangun begitu mendengar bunyi jam beker nyaring yang tepat berada di telinganya. Namun apa yang terjadi, Jam beker berhenti secara otomatis setelah bunyi ke tiga. Ini pasti hasil karya sahabat dongsaengnya yang jenius itu – Changmin – pantas Jaejoong tidak pernah bisa bangun pagi. Tak kehilangan akal, Top pergi ke dapur membawa panci dan palu. Lalu di pukulnya panci itu tak beraturan menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu memekakan telinga melebihi bunyi yang pertama tapi anehnya Jaejoong tak terusik sama sekali. Malah tidurnya semakin nyenyak. Top tak mudah menyerah di pukulinya panci tersebut lebih bersemangat.

DUNGGG.. DUNG... DUNGG..

KIM JAEJOOONGGG.. BANGUNN... DUNGG..

PYARRRRRR...

Sedang ansyik – asyiknya bermain panci dengan sang dongsaeng tiba – tiba terdengar nada sumbang. Seperti pecahan kaca. Segera di tolehkan kepalanya menghadap sumber suara. Matanya terbelalak melihat salah satu jendela balkon kamar adiknya pecah. Tapi ada lagi yang membuatnya terkejut. Pelaku pemecah jendela sedang berdiri dengan anggunnya sambil membawa batu yang siap di lemparkan kepada Top. Top tak bisa berkutik,mengingat si pelaku adalah kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ji..Ji.. hai" Top berusaha tenang. Kemudia melemparkan senyum mautnya yang dapat membuat seluruh yeoja pingsan seketika. Tapi berbeda dengan kekasih Top yang di panggilnya Ji tadi lebih tepatnya Jiyoung a.k.a GD. Muka Jiyoung berubah menjadi merah, bukan blushing tapi menjurus ke arah marah.

"TABBI, KAU... KAU, TIDAK TAUKAH KALAU KAMAR ADIKMU BERSEBELAHAN DENGAN KAMARKU HAH! KAU LUPA ATAU PIKUN HAH! SUARAMU MU DAN BENDA TERKUTUK YANG KAU BAWA ITU MENGGANGGU TIDURKU. APA KAU LUPA SIAPA YANG MEMBUATKU TIDAK TIDUR SEMALAMAN. Dan sebentar lagi aku harus kuliah, ada kelas jam 8 pagi ini. PABOOO!" omel Jiyoung menggebu – gebu sedangkan Top hanya nyengir dan mengeluarkan V sign.

"Mianhae. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya salahku. Kau tidak bisa begitu. Salah sendiri kau yang menggodaku" balas Top tidak mau kalah.

"MENGGODAMU. Arggg! Kau yang terlelu pervert. Bagaimana aku menggodamu, kau yang malam – malam menyusup ke kamarku. Aishh... kalau begini tidak ada jatah untukmu tabi 3 bulan." Ucap jiyoung sambil menyeringai.

"ANDWAAAEEEE... Ji, Chagiya jangan begitu. Baiklah aku salah. Tapi jangan 3 bulan ya. Emm... satu minggu ya.. ya.. ya..!" rayu Top. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyentuh kekasihnya yang sexynya dunia akhirat itu.

"NO,"

" 1 bulan"

"tidak"

"Emm 1,5 bulan"

"tidak bisa"

"ayolah, 1,6 bulan bagaimana?"

Di sisi lain si Sleeping beauty tidak kunjung bangun. Suara jam beker, gagal. Suara panci + suara sexy Top, gagal. Teriakan Jiyoung, gagal. Perdebatan Top vs Jiyoung, gagal. Sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan posisi Sleeping beauty –Jaejoong—tidak berubah. Ataukah pendengaran sang dongsaeng sedang bermasalah ?

"keputusan terakhir, 2 bulan. Jebal"

"hentikan Puppy eyes mengerikanmu Tabi. Ehm. Baiklah. Kali ini dua bulan."

Akhirnya berdebatan itu selesai. Dan di menangkan oleh Top dengan jangka waktu dua bulan. Lalu dia beralih menghadap sang dongsaeng, ck, ia mengumpat kesal. Bagaimana bisa tidur adiknya tidak terusik sama sekali. Top bersiap memukul kembali pancinya. Dan akhirnyaa...

DUNG .. DUNG.. DUNG.. KIM JAEJOONG.. BANGUN.. DUNG!

Lupakah kau Top jika kau terkena hukuman dari kekasihmu gara – gara suara bising dari benda yang kau pukuli. Dan lupakah kau jika kekasihmu masih di situ. Tamat riwayatmu.

Jiyoung menahan kesal dan marah. Kembali Top mengulang kesalahannya. Padahal dia sudah tenang melanjutkan tidurnya. Setidaknya masih ada waktu satu jam. Terpaksa ia menunda acara – kembali ke kamar –

"GRRRR... TABIIIIIIII" Amarah jiyoung pun meluap. Dengan langkah lebar ia mendatangi Top.

Plak.. Plak.. Plakk...

Jiyoung segera memukuli Top dengan sandal rumah yang di pakainya. Kenapa bukan batu, oh, ayolah. Meskipun begitu Ji young tidak ingin tubuh mulus sexy kekasih yang dicintainya memar – memar.

"yak.. yak.. hentikan, Chagya. Aku hanya ingin membangunkan Joongie"

BLAAKKKK!

Pukulan terakhir sukses mendarat di pantat TOP. Terakhir namun paling menyakitkan. Mau – tak mau membuat Top meringis dan menatap tajam ke arah Jiyoung. Jiyoung hanya tersenyum lebar. Membuat Top menghela nafasnya.

"yak, Tabi. Kau bilang ingin membangunkan Joongie? Kau bodoh" ucap Jiyoung.

"Hei, apa maksudmu. Aku tidak bodoh. Apa ada salah kalau aku membangunkan adikku, sebentar lagi dia harus pergi ke Sekolah" jawab TOP.

Jiyoung menyibir kekasihnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tertipu oleh adiknya sendiri. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendatangi bed Jaejoong dan membuka selimutnya.

- SHOCK -

Top memandang horor Bed yang di tempati adiknya. Matanya yang tajam membulat sempurna. Ternyata itu bukan Jaejoong, itu guling. Sekali lagi itu guling. Seandainya Jiyoung tidak datang mungkin dia sudah tepar kelelahan membangunkan adiknya.

"KIM JAEJOOOOONGGGGGGG!"

-Trouble Maker Innoncent -

Seorang namja cantik sedang berjalan dengan anggunnya menuju sekolah. tak di perdulikan tatapan namja ataupun yeoja yang memandangnya kelaparan. Ia sedang asyik dengan dunia yang dibuatnya sendiri. Membayangkan ekspresi Hyungnya ketika tahu ternyata dirinya tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia terkekeh pelan " Kau memang pintar kim Jaejoong" , ujarnya dalam hati. Yah, pintar, pagi – pagi sudah membuat heboh.

Sesampainya di depan gerbang Toho Senior High School. Jaejoong sudah di hadang oleh sahabatnya Shim Changmin. Si jenius yang evilnya minta ampun.

"Pagi Joongie. Bagaimana dengan resep bekal yang ku berikan kemarin. Kau sudah membuatnya kan?" tanya Changmin sambil menggandeng tangan Jaejoong memasuki sekolah.

"Tentu saja Minnie. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong kepada Changmin. Yah, hari ini Jaejoong sedang menjalankan misi meminta maaf kepada sunbaenya yang bernama Seungri. Karena telah menolak cintanya dengan kasar tapi Jaejoong tak menyadarinya. Bingung? Begini, saat itu Jaejoong sedang berada di Cafetaria bersama Changmin. Memang dasarnya Changmin begitu peka terhadap apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya, mendengar ucapan gadis – gadis yang duduk di sekitar cafetaria mengatakan jika Sebentar lagi Seungri akan datang menyatakan perasaannya kepada Namja cantik Yang di selama ini menjadi bunga di Sekolah Toho SHS.

Mendengar hal itu Changmin lalu mengeluarkan Bulpoin dan secarik kertas lalu menulis sesuatu di kertas itu. Lain hal nya dengan Jaejoong yang sedang makan dengan santainya. Tak lama kemudian Cafetaria itu menjadi begitu ramai. Yup, siapa yang mau ketinggalan berita mengenai acara penembakan yang di lakukan oleh sunbae Idola gadis – gadis kepada namja cantik yang menjadi incaran namja – namja.

Dari kejauhan Changmin melihat Seungri berjalan menuju cafetaria. Saat Seungri sudah mendekati pintu. Changmin segera menyerahkan secarik kertas tadi kepada Jaejoong. Dan menyuruhnya membaca dengan sangat keras. Memang dasarnya jaejoong begitu polos, langsung membacanya tanpa menanyakan alasannya.

"**Berhenti di situ. Jangan mendekat. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku. Tapi maaf aku tidak menyukai laki – laki sepertimu. Jadi pergilah. Lupakan cintamu itu karena selamanya aku tidak akan membalasnya. ARRACHI?"**

Seungri syok setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong. Belum menyatakan sudah di tolak. Bahkan dengan cara kasar. Seungri yang saat itu sudah malu sekali langsung pergi. Seluruh murid yang melihat kejadian itu menatap heran kepada Jaejoong. Pasalnya Jaejoong tidak pernah berbicara kasar kepada siapapun. Changmin yang menyadari itu segera melayangkan tatapan tajamnya.

"Apa lihat – lihat. Pergi sana! Huss.. huss.."

Akhirnya perkumpulan itu bubar, menyisakan Changmin dan Jaejoong di situ. Jaejoong sedari tadi menatap aneh pada secarik kertas yang tadi di beriakan Changmin.

"Min, puisimu aneh. Sungguh. Kasar sekali kalimatnya. Tapi karena aku yang membacanya puisimu jadi bagus. Makanya semua murid tadi berkumpul di sini mendengarkanku." Ucap jaejoong polos. Membuat Changmin tertawa nista. Puisi?

"ne, gomawo. Joongie kau hebat. Kajja ke kelas sebentar lagi pelajaran olahraga."

Jaejoong berjalan duluan kemudian di susul oleh Changmin sambil mengetik sesuatu di handphone nya.

'_hyung pabbo. Kau harus berteriama kasih padaku. Princessmu hari ini akan di ambil orang lagi, bodoh. Tapi aku sudah berhasil mengusirnya. Princessmu itu terlalu polos. Kalau aku tidak menjaganya mungkin bisa saja dia sudah di gaet namja lain. Hah.. pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu kau harus mentraktirku makan sebulan penuh. Dan kali ini untuk membuat orang itu kapok apa yang harus ku lakukan hyung raja iblis?'_

setelah menekan tombol send kemudian Changmin segera pergi menyusul jaejoong. Beberapa menit kemudian Handphone Changmin bergetar tanda ada balasan dari orang yang di pangil Hyung Raja Iblis. Langsung saja ia tertawa keras. Dan segera menjalankan aksinya sesuai intruksi Hyung Raja iblis itu.

-Trouble Maker Innoncent -

Di sinilah jaejoong berada. Di lapangan basket tempat seungri dan teman – temanya berada. Tiba – tiba mereka diam ketika Jaejoong datang. Seungri yang menyadari itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Teringat perkataan Jaejoong kemarin.

"Anyeong Sunbaedeul" sapa Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Membuat sunbaedeul berblushing ria.

"An-Annyeong Jae-ah. Ada apa?" tanya Seungri yang sudah bisa mengendalikan diri.

"ini sunbae. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja mengatakan itu. Sungguh. Sebagai permintaan maaf aku buatkan bekal sarapan untuk sunbae." Seusai mengatakan itu Jaejoong secepat kilat langsung berlari keluar ruangan. Sesuai instruksi changmin.

Seungri yang mendapatkan bekal dari pujaan hatinya senyum – senyum tidak jelas. Segera di bukannya bekal dari Jaejoong. Tercium aroma lezat dari dalamnya. Matanya tertuju pada surat kecil yang di letakkan di dalam bekal terbungkus plastik. Penasaran segera di ambilnya namun kalah cepat dengan teman – temannya. Tapi biarlah nanti juga bisa membacanya. Di cicipinya bekal tersebut. Rasanya sedikit aneh tapi biarlah.

Teman – teman seungri semula serius menbacanya dengan muka pucat pasi berubah menjadi tertawa cekikikan saat membaca surat itu. Aneh. Membuat seungri semakin penasaran.

"ada apa?"

"hehehe.. tidak, bagaimana rasanya?"

"hm, lumayan. Kenapa ? mau minta jangan harap ku beri"

"habiskan saja. Hehe itukan dari pujaan hatimu."

"hei.. Seungri-ah bagaimana selagi kau makan aku bacakan surat ini. Kau penasaran bukan"

"baiklah"

**To Seungri**

**Hei.. bodoh. Ku ingatkan kau, jangan dekati Kim Jaejoong. Kemarin adalah peringatan pertamamu. Jika kulihat kau mendekati Jaejoong. Kau tahu Raja iblis akan murka. Saat ini kau belum tahu siapa. Nanti kau akan tahu. Kka.. berhati – hatilah saat ini namamu sudah tercatat di otaknya. Dia tak segan – segan untuk 'menghukum korbannya' dengan sadis. Menyentuh 'permatanya' sedikit saja. Mungkin tanganmu bisa di putuskannya.**

**Oh, ya. Bekal itu memang di buatkan Jaejoong khusus untukmu. Tapi resepnya dari raja Iblis itu. Hahaha bagaimana rasanya. Ku tunjukkan sedikit bahannya oke! Nasi matang, telur, seledri, daun bawang masih normal. Daging yang sudah di keluarkan dari mesin pendingin 3 hari, tomat busuk, beserta ikan yang biasannya di makan Jiji kucingnya jaejoong dan coklat pencuci perut. Hahaha...**

**Ku ingatkan sekali lagi. KAU DEKATI KIM JAEJOONG ATAU KAU AKAN MELIHAT BAGAIMANA 'INDAHNYA' NERAKA ITU. KAU SEKARANG DALAM PENGAWASANNYA.**

**Dongsaeng devil king**

Brusssssshhhhh...

Makanan yang di makan Seungri sukses keluar dari mulutnya. Dia langsung melesat ke toilet dan memuntahkan segala yang di makannya.

"ARRGGG... Perutku"

Setelah selesai mengatasi masalah di perutnya yang di sebabkan secara tak langsung dari Jaejoong. Dia segera melesat kembali ke tempat teman – temannya.

"Seungri-ah kau harus hati – hati."

"memang kau percaya?"

"bodoh. Sudah ada korbannya. Kau tahu sunbae kita Kim Hyunjoong. Dia koma selama 3 hari gara – gara itu. Entahlah siapa Raja iblis yang di maksudkan. Dari dulu belum ada yang mengetahuinya. Tapi dia sangat pintar dan licik. Khe.. beruntung sekali dia bisa mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong"

"be-benarkah? Ta-tapi aku tidak akan menyerahkan jaejoong kepada orang macam itu. Siapa tahu Jaejoong terpaksa menerimannya. Dan begitu tersiksa. Aku harus menyelamatkannya"

"Terserah kau seungri. Aku tak mau ikut campur. Kau dalam pengawasaanya. INGAT itu!"

-Trouble Maker Innoncent -

Kim Jaejoong berjalan riang di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Dia sudah mengantarkan bekal sebagai permintaan maaf kepada Seungri sesuai yang di katakan Changmin. Dia berhenti sejenak ketika sampai di ruang ganti Yeoja.' Hm, rasanya belum melakukan sesuatu yang heboh belum menyenangkan, benar kata Changmin. Kekeke aku dapat ide' batinnya.

Jaejoong segera melesat menuju ruang ganti yeoja dengan mengendap – endap. Segeralah ia masuk ke bilik yang kosong. Kebetulan sekali di sampingnya sedang ada yeoja yang sedang berganti dan menyampirkan pakaiannya di atas padahal di dalam sudah ada tempat yang tersedia sebagai tempat untuk menyampirkan pakaian. Mungki n sudah penuh. Barang bawaan yeoja biasanya sangat banyak. 'Ini keberuntunganmu Jaejoong kekeke'. Tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan segera di tariknya seragam yeoja itu dan di pakainnya. Pas, selain badannya yang mungil, pinggang jJaejoong juga begitu ramping. Seragam yeoja melekat dengan sempurna di tubuhnya. Kemudian ia berkaca dan merapikan sedikit potongan rambutnya.

"kau memang sempurna, Jaejoong. Selain tampan, kau juga cantik. Hmm.. kira – kira aku melancarkan aksi di mana ?" ujarnya sedikit narsis. "ahh.. tak penting. Aku harus keluar sebelum yeoja itu menyadari keberadaanku".

Kim Jaejoong berjalan secepat kilat keluar dari bilik itu. Dan berjalan dengan sedikit gaya sexy menuju target nya. Di sepanjang perjalan banyak yang bersiul – siul nakal kepadanya. yang hanya di tanggapi dengan senyum innoncentnya beserta kedipan mata. Apakah mereka tidak menyadari jika itu adalah Kim Jaejoong?

-Trouble Maker Innoncent -

Di sisi lain seorang yeoja menangis histeris lantaran seragamnya hilang. Dia tidak memiliki baju seragam cadangan di lokernya. Teman – teman yeoja lainnya sibuk menenangkan sambil mencari seragam tersebut. Tiba – tiba seorang yeoja datang dan memeberi tahu jika ia tadi melihat Kim Jaejoong masuk tapi tidak melihatnya keluar. Serentak mereka sadar jika Jaejoong menggunakan seragam yeoja itu lalu keluar dari ruang ganti sehingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

"KIM JAEJOOOOONGGGG"

Songsaengnim yang kebetulan melewati ruangan itu terkejut ketika mendengar siswi – siswinya berteriak histeris dan meneriakkan nama Kim Jaejoong. Apakah Jaejoong ada di dalam? Karena penasaran songsaengnim segera mengetuk pintu. Kemudia salah satu dari yeoja tersebut – Tiffany Hwang – keluar menemui Songsaengnim.

"Kalian kenapa?"

"itu saengnim, Jaejoong mebawa kabur seragam Ji eun. Songsaengnim bagaimana ini? Ji eun tidak memiliki seragam ganti"

"Mwo.. Kim Jaejoong. Anak ini. Akan ku beri hukuman. Jja.. tenangkan Ji eun. Dan tolong ijinkan ji eun kepada petugas penjaga untuk berikan surat ijin menggunakan seragam bebas hingga seragamnya di kembalikan oleh jaejoong."

"arraseo Saengnim"

Songsaengnim berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Tiffany. Mukanya bersungut sungut. Sambil mengumpat nama Kim jaejoong.

-Trouble Maker Innoncent -

Jaejoong berjalan ke gedung satu tempat di mana para Hoobaenya berada. Nampaknya kali ini targetnya adalah adik kelas. Yang kebetulan mereka masih tidak terlalu kenal dengan kim jaejoong.

"Omo.. dia sexy sekali"

"Hei.. lihat! dia kesini"

Sekelompok namja berteriak heboh ketika melihat Jaejoong. Dengan senyum menawannya dia mendatangi perkumpulan tersebut.

"Oppa.. mau ku temani?" tanya jaejoong lembut sambil mengedipkan matanya. Membuat namja – namja itu menelan ludah.

"Bo-boleh"

Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Dan mendekat ke salah satu namja tersebut kemudian duduk di pangkuannya. Berani sekali kau Kim Jaejoong. Menurutnya tak tanggung – tanggung ketika mengerjai targetnya.

"Jinjjaahhhh..." kata Jaejoong pelan setengah mendesah. Membuat namja – namja kelabakan. Apalagi namja yang tengah menjadi tempat duduknya (?).

Lalu dia turun dari pangkuan namja tersebut ketika terasa sesuatu yang menjanggal pada butt nya. Mata bulatnya mencari – cari sesuatu penyebab 'penjanggalan' itu. Dan... Binggo! Ketemu.

"Oppa.. itu menyembul" ucap Jaejoong polos sambil menunjuk – nunjuk daerah yang di maksud. Serentak mereka menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh Jaejoong. Kemudian beralih ke pemiliknya. Tak lama mereka tertawa bersamaan – minus Jaejoong – si pemilik hanya nyengir dan menutupi rasa malunya dengan ikut tertawa. Jaejoong yang belum mengerti hanya menatap mereka bingung lalu kembali melihat sesuatu yang menyembul itu.

"oops, ini lucu oppa, hihihi makin 'membesar'.. hihihi.." Jaejoong cekikikan sendiri. Mau tak mau tawa mereka makin meledak.

Tiba – tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara teriakan. Serentak mereka menoleh dan melihat Kim Songsaengnim berteriak sambil mengacung – acungkan sapu ke arah mereka.

"Woi.. Kim jaejoong jangan kabur, cepat kembalikan seragam yeoja yang kau pakai kepada temanmu, sekarang!.." teriak Kim Songsaengnim dari Kejauahan.

"aishh menyusahkan.. sepertinya aku harus pergi, annyeong oppa" Jaejoong segera melenggang pergi. Meninggalka namja – namja tersebut dalam keadaan shock.

"JANGAN KABUR JAEJOONG. CEPAT KEMBALIKAN"

"SHIROOOOO..."

Setelah sadar dari keadaan shocknya. Salah satu dari namja itu berseru ,"MWO.. j-j-jadi d-d-dia itu Kim jaejoong, si trouble maker sexy itu"

" OMO... bagaimana ini 'adik ku' menegang.." ratap namja satunya. "hei, Jaejoong KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, jangan lari"

Mereka – Songsaengnim dan Hoobae tadi – kompak mengejar jaejoong.

" KYAAAAAAA"

-Trouble Maker Innoncent -

Di Mansion mewah keluarga Kim. Terlihat seorang namja tampan sedang duduk santai sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Kemudian ia langsung meraih gagang telepon di samping sofa tempat ia duduk. Namja itu – Seunghyun – akan menghubungi orang tuannya. Kegiatan wajibnya harus melaporkan setiap kejadian yang dia laminya beserta dongsaengnya kepada orang tuannya Setiap sore. Sedangkan orang tuannya kalau ingin berbicara sewaktu – waktu. Kalau anaknya harus sesuai jadwal. Peraturan aneh. Tapi memang begitulah.

"yeoboseo, Eomma"

"**ne, yeoboseo. Bagaimana keadaanmu dan saengiemu Seunghyun?"**

"hn. Aku baik. Tapi Joongie seperti biasa Eomma, membuat heboh sekolah lagi?"

"**MWO.. apa yang di lakukannya? Apa eomma bawa saja dia ke Paris?"**

"Andwaeyo.. aku masih bisa mengurusnya Eomma. Lagian aku tidak mau sendirian. Hhh... tadi Songsaengnim menelpon jika Joongie mengambil seragam yeoja dan memakainya untuk menggoda para namja."

"**MWOYA... haishhhh... Eomma akan memikirkan cara untuk menyadarkan adikmu. Ckck.. apa yang salah dengan anak – anakku. Haissh.. dulu eomma kalang kabut gara – gara kau selalu memukuli anak orang. Sekarang adikmu.."**

"Eomma, mereka yang menantangku."

"**ne.. baiklah.. Appa mu sebentar lagi pulang, ku tutup ne. Bye putra Eomma yang tampan"**

"bye, Eomma"

"**yeoppeo nya ketinggalan Seunghyun"**

"haishh.. ne, ne, Eomma Yeoppeo"

Ckckck, sudah tau bukan sifat narsis Seunghyun dan Jaejoong menurun dari siapa. Di lain pihak mrs. Kim langsung menghubungi seseorang setelah pembicaraan singkat dengan anak sulungnya selesai.

"yeoboseo. Jung"

"ah, ne, Eomoni. Waeyo?"

"Bagaiman kuliahmu? Apakah bisa kau tinggal sebentar pergi ke Seoul"

"kebetulan aku sedang mengadakan penelitian Eomoni. Hm.. mungkin aku bisa melakukannya di Seoul. Memang ada apa?"

"Ini mengenai anak bungsuku"

"Aku mengerti Eomoni. Besok aku akan pergi"

"hn. Jinakkan tunanganmu itu Jung"

-Trouble Maker Innoncent -

"**hn. Jinakkan tunanganmu itu Jung"**

Jung Yunho. Namja itu menyeringai. Besok ia akan langsung terbang ke Seoul.

"Boojae, nikmati Surgamu."

Apa yang kau rencanakan Jung.

**Tbc**

**Give me review** ne.. kritik. Bash. Terserah saja. Bukankah itu membangun untuk kedepannya. Hehehe =.=

**AfreyJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble Maker Innoncent**

Tittle: Trouble Maker Innoncent

Author : Afreylia Jung (AfreyJ)

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Jung (Shim) Changmin

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Kim (choi) Seunghyun

Kim Jiyoung

others

Pair : **Yunjae**, Yoosu, and others

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, School Life, Mpreg

Summary : Kim Jaejoong, seorang namja cantik pembuat onar. Dimanapun dia berada selalu ada tingkahnya yang membuat orang kalang kabut. Apalagi di tambah dengan kepolosannya lengkaplah sudah. / .. Omo, dia sexy sekali../ .. Hei, lihat! dia kesini../ .. Oppa, mau kutemani../ oops, ini lucu oppa, hihihi makin 'membesar'/ Woi.. Kim jaejoong jangan kabur, cepat kembalikan seragam yeoja yang kau pakai kepada temanmu, sekarang!../ aishh menyusahkan.. sepertinya aku harus pergi, annyeong oppa../ MWO.. j-j-jadi d-d-dia itu Kim jaejoong, si trouble maker sexy itu/ OMO... bagaimana ini 'adik ku' menegang.. / hei, Jaejoong KAU HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB, jangan lari/ KYAAAAAAA/

Disclaimer : this story is mine. Kalau cast milik orang tua dan agensinya masing-masing. Tapi khusus yunho dia milik jaejoong seorang. Semua milik YME.

**Warning! This story is Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, **

**Male pregnancy (Mpreg), typo(s).**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Ok!**

**Happy reading!**

Setelah insiden 'pencurian seragam' yang di lakukan oleh seorang Kim Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik ini harus merelakan dirinya untuk di hukum oleh Hyung nya tercinta. – Tidak boleh keluar rumah selama satu minggu, tanpa boleh menggunakan jaringan komunikasi –. What The Hell! Ini sungguh bahaya menurutnya. Bayangkan, kau akan berdiam di rumah yang membosankan tanpa ada obyek yang bisa di jadikan 'mangsa'. Oh, itu tidak akan terjadi selama seorang Kim Jaejoong berteman dengan Jung Changmin. Sedikit – sedikit Changmin akan mengkontaminasi otaknya menjadi 'Jenius '.

"kekeke... keluar itu hal mudah" kekehnya setelah memutar otaknya mencari ide agar bisa keluar dari Mansion mewahnya. 'Untung saja, aku pernah melihat Changmin melakukan hal ini. Kau memang Pintar Jae' batinya sambil menyeringai imut.

"Saatnya Beraksi"

ARRRGGGGHHH . . . . . HYUUUNGGGG . . .

PERUTKU . . AKU TAK KUAT. .

AARRGHHH...

Kim jaejoong berteriak kesakitan. Teriakannya begitu keras membahana ke seluruh ruangan. Membuat Top berjalan tergopoh – gopoh dari lantai atas. Beberapa maid tampak mengerubuni Jaejoong.

"J-J-JOONGIE KAU KENAPA? HAN AJJUSHI, tolong siapkan mobil. Palli!" teriak Top. Dia sungguh khawatir melihat adik kesayangannya kesakitan seperti ini. Segera di angkatnya tubuh mungil Jaejoong ala Bridal Style munuju Mobil yang sudah siap di depan pintu Utama.

Jiyoung yang mendengar suara gaduh di teras depan rumah kekasihnya. Tanpa ba bi bu Langsung mendatanginya. Betapa terkejutnya melihat calon adik iparnya terkapar tak berdaya di gendongan kekasihnya.

"Tabi.. d-dia kenapa?" tanya Jiyoung terbata – bata.

"Ji, kau ikutlah ke rumah sakit . . . sudah tidak ada waktu lagi." Ucap Top berusaha tenang agar Jiyoung tidak semakin panik namun tak di pungkiri jika dirinya sendiri juga panik. Jaejoong yang tadinya asyik tidur – tiduran mendadak bangun. Matanya melotot tatkala melihat Jiyoung ikut masuk ke mobil.

"ANDWAEEEEEE.." teriak Jaejoong. 'bisa gagal rencanaku kalau Jiyoung Hyung ikut. Dia kan paling peka. Berpikirlah Jae' batinnya.

"Jiyoungie Hyung, biar khaann aku.. dan uhukk.. Hyung yang .. kerumahhhh.. sakit uhukk.. Ji Hyungie nanti menyusul.. bawa barang – barang.. Joongiie uhukk" ucap jaejoong lemah sambil terbatuk – batuk. Tunggu ada yang aneh? Batin jiyoung.

"MWOYA.. KAU SAKIT PERUT. Tapi kenapa batuk – batuk, kau ber –"

Ucapan Jiyoung terhenti saat Jaejoong menyela pembicaraannya.

"Ini karena bau badanmu Hyungie.. hiks Appo perutku Topi Hyung" sela Jaejoong sambil menangis. Berharap jika Top Hyungnya tak mengulur waktu. Untung, otak Jaejoong cepat bekerja, meski alasannya tidak masuk akal setidaknya dia dapat bernafas lega. Ketika melihat Jiyoung memasuki rumahnya meskipun rasa curiganya sudah di ambang batas.

"Khe, tabbi kau terpedaya oleh adikmu lagi. Ck. Orang bodoh pasti mengerti. Mana ada sakit perut tapi terbatuk – batuk. Dan apa tadi, karena bau ku, ck, padahal jaejoong yang memberiku farfum ini" gerutunya.

– **Trouble Maker Innoncent –**

Di tengah – tengah perjalanan menuju Seoul International Hospital Kim Jaejoong sudah tidak mengeluh sakit lagi. Tapi Hyungnya memaksa agar Jaejoong tetap diperiksakan. Memang dasarnya polos, jaejoong mau saja. Padahal dia sakit pura – pura. Tentu saja dokter akan tahu semuanya. Dan siapkanlah mentalmu Jae, menghadapi amukan mantan Trouble maker itu. Tapi tidak semudah itu. Ingatlah jika otak evil Changmin masih bersemayam di kepalanya. Tentu saja dia memiliki rencana lain.

Ketika melewati sebuah pusat perbelajaan Kim Jaejoong meminta untuk berhenti, ia melihat boneka Gajah. Dengan jurus Puppy eyes andalannya, akhirnya Hyungnya mengijinkan dan menyuruh sopirnya untuk membelinya. 'satu lagi sudah pergi, tinggal satu lagi, aku bisa bebas' batinya, sepertinya jaejoong sangat berkeinginan untuk pergi keluar. Setelah beberapa saat berpikir. Jaejoong mendapatkan sebuah ide. 'Aha, kau memang tampan Joongie' ucapnya dalam hati. Hei, apa hubungannya dengan mendapatkan ide dengan kata 'tampan'. Ck, Kim Jaejoong benar – benar narsis.

"Hyung.. perut Joongie sakit. Lapar Hyung" rengek Jaejoong manja.

"B-baiklah, Kajja kita ke Restoran depan"

"Hyuung, Joongie tidak bisa jalan. Hyung saja yang pergi. Palliwaa!"

"Gwaenchanha ? kalau Hyung tinggal nanti tiba – tiba perutmu kambuh, bagaimana? Hyung Gendong saja ne?"

"Anniyo, Gwaenchanha Hyung. Palli !"

"Kau mencurigakan Joongie"

"Lapar Hyungie hiks.. hiks.." dalam keadaan terdesak seperti ini muncul lah air mata Gajah ala Kim Jaejoong. cara paling ampuh untuk mebuat Hyungnya kelabakan.

"Ne.. Hyung pergi. Jangan kemana – mana"

Dengan berat hati Top meninggalkan Jaejoong. meskipun sedikit curiga, tapi ia berusaha untuk menyangkalnya. 'Mana mungkin Joongie seperti itu, dia kan begitu polos.' Batinya. Kau salah besar Top, jika menilai Jaejoong seperti itu. Tidak ingatkah jika Jaejoong memiliki teman yang begitu Evil. Bukan tidak mungkin, Jaejoong yang begitu polos akan langsung mengikuti langkah sahabatnya, tanpa mempertimbangkannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum senang ketika Top menuruti kemauannya. Hatinya bersorak gembira. Tak menyia – nyiakan kesempatan. Jaejoong langsung kabur. Menyelinap di antara kerumunan orang pejalan kaki. Dia terus melangkah tanpa tahu kemana arah tujuannya. Yang terpenting dia harus bebas dari Hyungnya terlebih dahulu.

– **Trouble Maker Innoncent –**

Sampailah Jaejoong pada sebuah taman yang begitu ramai. Mungkin karena hari ini weekend jadi taman yang tidak di ketahui Jaejoong dimana lokasinya sangat penuh dengan orang – orang.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil memejamkan matanya. Kelakuannya ini menarik perhatian banyak orang. 'ada malaikat jatuh, ya?' guman mereka serentak.

"ASSA.. AKU BEBAS" teriaknya. Lagi – lagi penghuni taman tercengang. 'suaranya begitu merdu, seperti nyanyian surga' guman mereka lagi. Berlebihan tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Sepertinya pesona seorang Kim Jaejoong sedang menyebarkan virusnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri merasa tak peduli atau tidak tahu jika ia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian. Dugaan yang kedualah yang benar, alasannya, karena jaejoong itu tidak terlalu peka.

Kruyuuukkkk

"Joongie lapar.. tapi tak punya uang" ratap jaejoong sedih. Seketika maat bulatnya menemukan sebuah objek yang bisa membuatnya kenyang.

"Hehehe.. tidak ada salahnya mencoba, sepertinya asyik." Ucapnya. Iapun langsung melesat pergi. Apa yang kau lakukan. Calon ny. Jung?

– **Trouble Maker Innoncent –**

Di sisi lain. Top kebingungan mencari adiknya. Setelah ia kembali membeli makanan, ia tak menemukan Jaejoong dimanapun. Dan sopirnya juga baru kembali. Bahkan mereka sudah berlarian kesana kemari, bertanya – tanya kepada seluruh orang yang lewat, tapi hasilnya menggeram kesal dan mengacak – acak rambutnya. Tiba – tiba handphone Top bergetar. Dengan kesal ia mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama pemanggilnya.

"YEOBOSEO, KALAU TIDAK ADA YANG PENTING. TUTUPLAH TELEPONNYA"

"**Apa – Apaan ini, Tabi, ada apa denganmu, huh.. bagaimana dengan Joongie, apa parah, sampai kau marah – marah begitu**" Jiyoung yang sudah mengerti dengan keadaan Jaejoong, hanya bersmirk ria di seberang sana.

"EH, Mianhae, Chagy! Argghh Pusing, Joongie kabur."

"**khekhekhe.. kau kena lagi, Chagya ku sayang.**"

"Mwoya, ne,ne,ne, aku mengakui kalau aku tertipu lagi oleh Gajah kecil itu. Tapi masalahnya Jaejoong hilang. Kau masih sempat menertawakanku"

"**Berhenti mengomel Top. Sekarang tunjukkan aku posisimu dimana. Aku akan kesitu, membantu mencari adikmu. Sekarang telponlah seluruh bodyguard suruh mencarinya. Dan hubungi teman – temannya satu persatu, mungkin sekarang adikmu bersama dengan teman – temannya. Dan satu lagi, ingatlah, Joongie mudah sekali terkena tipuan. Jadi cepat cari!"**

"yak, kenapa sekarang kau yang panik. Alamatnya aku kirim melalui pesan."

"**ne,,"**

"Ji.. poppo"

-Tuuuuuttttttt -

Top melotot. Sambungan tiba – tiba terputus. Ck, salah sendiri. Dalam keadaan genting masih sempat – sempatnya meminta poppo. Teringat dengan keadaan adiknya. Top langsung menghubungi sesuai instruksi dari Jiyoung sesudah mengirim pesan kepadanya.

– **Trouble Maker Innoncent –**

Seorang namja tampan tengah berjalan dengan santai menuju pintu keluar Incheon Airport. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan para yeoja yang memandangnya antara kagum dan terpesona. Dengan pakaian kasual yang begitu pas di tubuh kekarnya serta kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, ia telah sukses membuat para yeoja tak mengalihkan perhatian dari sosoknya yang begitu sempurna, ya, dia adalah Jung Yunho.

Setelah sampai di area parkir Jung Yunho segera mengeluarkan Handphonenya.

"yeoboseo. Changmin/ ne, aku sudah sampai/ Mwoya/ baiklah/"

Yunho mendengus. Ck, baru saja sampai di Seoul, sudah di suguhi berita jika Boojaenya Hilang. Padahal rencananya dia akan langsung pergi menemui tunangan tercintanya. Rasa rindunya sudah tak terbendung. Bayangkan saja sudah empat tahun mereka terpisah.

"hahh... gagal sudah kejutan kepulanganku. Justru dia yang memberikan kejutan. Ck, kenapa semenjak aku pergi Boojaeku semakin 'nakal'." Ucapnya.

Memang semenjak Yunho pergi. Sedikit demi sedikit Jaejoong menjadi usil. Itu dikarenakan otaknya yang polos sering melihat 'kejahatan' yang di lakukan Changmin. Namja itu –Changmin – sengaja pindah dari Jepang atas suruhan Hyungnya untuk menjaga Jaejoongie tercinta.

**Sekarang cepat bantu menemukan Jaejoong. jika tidak. AWAS KAU. Sekarang aku ada di hadapanmu. Dongsaeng tercinta.**

**- **sent -

Pesan terkirim. Yunho segera melajukan mobilnya menuju ke arah pertama kalinya Jaejoong menghilang. Darimana dia tahu? Ayolah, Jung Yunho memasang banyak mata – mata untuk mengawasi Boojaenya dari Jauh. Hanya saja, entah ini keberuntungan bagi Jaejoong atau tidak, tapi mata – mata Yunho kehilangan jejaknya.

"Lihat saja, kau Boo. Kau akan ku tahan di kamarmu. Saat ketemu nanti. Hehehe.." ucap Yunho. Tapi memang begitulah cara 'menjinakkan' Jaejoong versi Jung Yunho. Tidak berubah eoh Jung?

– **Trouble Maker Innoncent –**

Neon nareul wonhae neon naege ppajyeo

Neon naege michyeo He eo nal su eobseo

I got you ̃ under my skin

Lantunan lagu Mirotic menggema di taman ini. Seorang namja cantik sedang asyik meliuk – liuk kan tubuhnya. Sedangkan namja lainya berkeliling di area penonton sambil membawa bungkus makanan guna menampung uang yang di berikan pengunjung. Ne, Jaejoong saat ini sedang mengamen.

Wooooo...

Para penonton bersorak ketika namja cantik – Jaejoong – mengangkat tangannya membuat kaosnya terangkat memperlihatkan pinggangnya yang sexy. Banyak namja maupun yeoja yang menatapnya kelaparan. Satu persatu pengunjung taman tersebut berkumpul di tempat Jaejoong beraksi. Hingga tak terasa jika seluruh pengunjung berada disitu.

Jung yunho, namja itu menatap geram. Ya, dia sudah sampai di taman 5 menit yang lalu berkat mata – matanya. Lalu menyuruh Seunghyun untuk pulang, tidak perlu khawatir. Karena adiknya Kim jaejoong akan aman bersamanya, mungkin hanya 'sesuatunya' yang kurang

Dan di suguhi oleh pemandangan menyegarkan seperti ini. Dimana Boojae nya sedang menari dengan sexynya. Tapi kenapa namja Jung ini geram? Ayolah, jika Jaejoong menari di depannya, dia akan senang. Tapi ini?

Yunho segera turun dari mobilnya lalu menghampiri kerumunan tersebut. Matanya yang tajam sedang sibut memberikan deathglare kepada para penonton hingga secara perlahan mereka mundur. Tapi ada juga yang tidak mempan dengan Aura – aura membunuh seorang jung yunho. Dalam benak mereka 'memang siapa namja itu, kalau memang terpesona, kita juga, kenapa harus memberikan deathglarenya.' Hohoho sepertinya mereka belum mengetahui siapa itu Jung Yunho. The King of Devil.

Tanpa menghiraukan decakan kesal atu ketakutan dari penonton. Yunho mendatangi Kim Jaejoong dan memeluknya dari belakang. 'kau nakal Boo' bisiknya seduktif di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong secara reflek langsung berhenti. Lalu berbalik membuat namja itu memeluknya dari depan. Mulutnya menganga melihat sosok yang paling di rindukannya ada di depan matanya. Namun dia teringat jika dia lebih memilih study ke luar negeri dan meninggalkannya. Membuat Jaejoong mengurungkan niatnya untuk balas memeluknya .segera tangan lentiknya menurunkan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Matanya memandang sosok di depannya dengan berkaca – kaca antara sedih, marah, kecewa, rindu, semua terbendung menjadi satu.

"Masih ingat jika masih punya kekasih, huh?" ucap Jaejoong dingin. Hei, kemana sifat Jaejoong yang polos dan usil itu?

"Boo.. ak – "

"Sudahlah, aku lelah"

Jawaban Jung Yunho terpotong dengan pernyataan Jaejoong barusan. Lelah? rasanya Yunho ingin melompat ke jalan raya dan menubrukkan dirinya pada mobil Audy yang melaju kencang. Kenapa harus mobil Audy? Tentu saja. Jung Yunho adalah orang elit tentu saja matinya harus elit. Tapi itu hanyalah perumpamaan. Lupakah dengan siapa kita berhadapan. Jung Yunho! Namja tampan ini tidak mungkin memiliki pemikiran yang dangkal. Dia – Jung Yunho – memiliki segudang cara untuk menaklukkan Boojaenya. Sia – sia saja perjuangannya di Amerika selama ini, Jika harus menyerah. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Kim Jaejoong hanya Milik Jung Yunho.

Kerumunan di taman tersebut akhirnya bubar setelah melihat Kim Jaejoong berlari menjauh dari mereka. Namja yang di ajak Jaejoong mengamen tidak mau ikut – ikutan urusan Jaejoong. yang penting uang yang di dapat kali ini begitu banyak berkat tarian Jaejoong. mungkin lain kali ia harus minta jaejoong untuk mengajarinya.

Yunho masih membatu di tempat tadi. Belum menyadari jika Jaejoong telah berlari meninggalkannya. Ia masih memikirkan cara agar Boojaenya takluk dan kembali kepadanya. tapi kenapa saat – saat seperti ini otaknya yang jenius itu blank tiba – tiba. Setelah mengacak – acak rambutnya, yunho segera lari mencari Jaejoong. Biarlah semua ini berjalan seperti air yang mengalir. Itulah keputusan akhir seorang Jung Yunho. Pasrah pada takdir, eh?

– **Trouble Maker Innoncent –**

Hahh.. hahh.. hahh..

Nafas Jaejoong tersengal – sengal setelah berlari bermeter – meter menjauhi taman. Di tolehkan kepalanya ke belakang guna melihat apakah Jung Yunho masih mengejarnya. Ia mendesah lega. Ternyata Jung Yunho tidak terlihat sama sekali. Namun tak dipungkiri jika Jaejoong juga nampak kecewa. Segera di sandarkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon yang besar dan rindang. Mengamati keadaan di sekelilingnya. Ternyata ia tengah berada di wahana bermain anak – anak.

Kim Jaejoong teringat sesuatu. Spontan ia berdiri dan merogo saku celananya. Lalu mengeluarkan cermin mini bergambar Hello Kitty.

"Tadi bagaimana penampilanku ya? Apakah jelek? Padahal ada Yunnie bear. Huh menyebalkan" rutuknya sambil membenahi tampilan rambutnya. Ck, bukannya tadi kau marah – marah bertemu Yunniemu, huh? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Kalian tertipu lagi. Alasannya kabur karena malu di lihat Yunnienya dalam keadaan seperti tadi. bau keringat dan rambutnya acak – acakan. Tapi mengenai pertanyaannya memang benar di tanyakan oleh Jaejoong. tapi pernyataan 'lelah' nya itu tidak benar. Tentu saja ia dengan setia menunggu Yunho tanpa melirik laki – laki atau wanita lain. Menggoda sih iya. Itu hanyalah untuk mengurangi kebosanan semata. Setelah di rasanya cukup. Tampilannya juga sudah tidak separah tadi. Ia memasukkan kembali cerminnya.

"Boo"

"Ahhh"

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Nama panggilan yang begitu di kenalnya. Hanya Yunnienya yang bisa memanggil seperti itu.

"Wae?" jawabnya sambil memalingkan muka. 'beraktinglah Jae, seperti di drama – drama. Biasannya pertemuan pertama seperti ini. Bisa memainkan langsung pasti seru. Hihihi' ucapnya dalam hati. Kka, Jung Yunho kau jadi korban.

"Boo, kau tak serius bukan mengatakannya?" tanya Yunho dengan sendu

"menurutmu?"

Greeppppp

Jung Yunho yang sudah tidak tahan langsung memeluk Jaejoong.

"Bogoshippo" bisik Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Di tenggelamkan wajahnya yang tampan di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Menunggu balasan dari Jaejoong. satu menit, dua menit. Tidak ada balasan. Matanya terpejam rapat. Tangannya perlahan turun dari pinggang Jaejoong. tiba – tiba..

Greeepppp

"nado" bisik Jaejoong. 'kau berhasil jae. Kau memang hebat'. Yeah, hebat hampir membuat kekasih sekaligus tunanganmu ingin mati.

"Jadi? Sudah tidak lelah"

"hu'um."

Yunho begitu bahagia saat ini. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat ke arah Jaejoong. "Sarangahae" ucapnya. "Nado" jawab jaejoong. hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Perlahan mata indah jaejoong terpejam.

"Yunho Oppa" seorang wanita berbedak tebal langsung nyelonong memeluk Yunho hinnga membuat pasangan ini menunda kegiatannya.

"Oppa" panggil wanita itu manja. Tangannya masih bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho. Jaejoong yang melihat adegan itu penuh tanya. 'siapa wanita ini?' 'kenapa memeluk Yunnie seenaknya?' 'dan kenapa Yunnie diam saja'.

"Noona siapanya Yunnie?" tanya jaejoong.

"Ah, Adik kecil. Perkenalkan Goo Ahra. Kekasih Yunho Oppa"

Seperti tersambar petir. Jaejoong melihat yunho dengan tatapan berkaca – kaca. Yunho yang baru sadar dari rasa terkejutnya memandang horor Goo Ahra. Lalu tatapan beralih kearah Jaejoong.

DEG

"BOO"

Jaejoong langsung berlari meninggalkan Yunho. Kali ini bukan berakting lagi. Jaejoong benar – benar sakit. Perlahan air matanya meluncur.

"BooJaejoong, tunggu. Boojae, kau salah paham"

Jung Yunho terus mengejar Jaejoong. tugasmu kali ini begitu berat. Kim Jaejoong sulit sekali menerima penghianatan. Siapkan strategi khusus untuk meluluhkan tunanganmu. Kka, semoga sukses Jung.

– **Trouble Maker Innoncent –**

"Ne, aku kekasih Yunho Oppa. Tapi hanya kekasih pura – pura untuk menyingkirkan Tiffany yang tak tau malu itu. Mana mungkin aku manjadi kekasih **Sepupuku** sendiri" omel Goo Ahra setelah melihat kedua pasangan tersebut berkejar – kejaran. Tak lama senyumnya mengembang.

"Tapi asyik juga mengerjai mereka. hihihi, aigoo tunangannya Yunho sungguh imut. Kyaaaa. Membayangkan kalau anak ku nanti seperti itu. Hihihi" goo Ahra cekikikan sendiri. Mukannya mendadak horor teringat sesuatu.

"sebentar lagi, Wanita itu akan kembali. Khe, tenang saja tak akan ku biarkan wanita itu mengganggu sepupuku" ucap Ahra menggebu – gebu. Tiba – tiba terbayang wajah jaejoong. "Kyaaa.. Kyeobta".

Pengunjung taman bermain memandang Ahra denga tatapan kasian. 'cantik – cantik tapi gila'. Tentu saja mereka berpikiran seperti itu. Ahra berteriak 'kyeobta' tak jelas dan mengomel – omel sendiri.

**Tbc**

Mianhae, untuk sone sekaligus penggemar Tiffany. Gak ada maksud. Ini hanyalah fanfict dan peran yang di dapat Fany memang seperti itu. Okey! Jangan masukin hati.

**Terimah kasih banyak bagi yang sudah Review, follow atau memfavorite** cerita abal – abal milik Afrey. Mian, tidak bisa membalas Review satu satu. Tapi menjawab pertanyaaan secara keseluruhan saja.

A : Sebenarnya Yunjae sudah tunangan langsung dan sama – sama tahu atau gimana? Jae kayaknya gak peduli

B : Ehm.. Mereka sudah bertunangan Resmi. Tapi hanya keluarga dan kerabat dekat yang tahu. Di rahasiakan karena keluarga mereka berdua begitu tersohor. Mengenai Jaejoong. sebenarnya dia peduli. Hanya saja karena ditinggal empat tahun oleh Yunho membuat dia kesepian. Sehingga dia menjadi seperti itu. Alasannya hanya untuk menghilangkan kebosannya dan sedikit melupakan bayangan yunhonya. Apalagi semenjak bertemu dengan changmin – adik Yunho – yang sering melakukan tindak 'kejahatan'. Jadi otaknya yang polos akhirnya terkontaminasi lebih parah lagi. Termasuk menggoda para namja itu juga karena Changmin sering menggoda Hoobaenya. Tapi perasaan Jaejoong ke Yun tetaplah seperti dulu.

A : pindah rate M ?

B : Bagaimana ya, lihat nanti sajalah. Kalau pikiran Yunho seperti itu bukan tidak mungkin pindah rate. Hehehe

A : Emang selama ini Yunho dimana? Kok gak kuliah di Korea aja biar Boojae gak lepas dari pengawasan.

B : Yunho selama ini di Amerika kuliah di sana. Tentu saja ini karena permintaan orang tuannya dan orang tua Jaejoong. kenapa? Karena tidak ingin anak mereka hamil saat masih SMP. Makanya Yun di ungsikan dulu hingga lulus kuliah dan Jae Lulus SMA. Ingatlah dengan sifat pervert Yun yang mendarah daging ketika bersama Boojaenya. Dan sekarang Umma Kim sendiri yang menyuruhnya pulang. Meskipun Kuliahnya masih kurang satu tahun lagi dan Jae lulus juga kurang setahun lagi *Jae sekarang kelas 2 SMA*. Tapi lampu hijau sudah menyala. Yang artinya Umma Kim sudah mengijinkan anaknya untuk di grepe – grepe beruang pervert. Untuk pengawasan. Yunho sendiri menyewa mata – mata yang tersebar di seluruh pelosok(?) korea . dan mendapatkan laporan setiap hari tentang Boojaenya. Dia juga menyuruh Changmin pindah sekolah dari jepang ke sekolah Jaejoong untuk mengawasi dan melindungi Boojaenya dari dekat. Jadi, kesimpulannya, Jaejoong tetap tidak lepas dari pengawasan seorang Jung Yunho.

**Big thanks for :**

Lytaimoet812|guest.05|JJ Lover|kyuminring|BooFishy|chidorasen|Himawari Ezuki|BooBear|Guest|AnieJOY'ERS|Kim Selena|okoyunjae|jiraniat|SimviR|marcia rena|Yjshinki|Ddeokbokki|jennychan|nin nina|Andriana SR|Shikawa| |mino|PR|anne|Guest|dhian930715ELF|pumpkinspakyumin|reaRelf|I was a Dreamer|ichigo song|kim Ryokie|yunjaelover|meybi|J-Twice|HeroKittyJae|mitatitu|YunHolic|kyoko|tiikka|Widia kesumowardani|AKTForever|

**Give me review** ne.. kritik. Bash. Terserah saja. Bukankah itu membangun untuk kedepannya. Hehehe =.=

**AfreyJ**


End file.
